Mommy! Germany
by Hetawolf
Summary: Plagued by illness and uncertainty Germany and Italy go in search of answers though they find out, a pregnant Germany may be a bit too much for Italy to handle. Italy x Germany / Mpreg / Yaoi Lemon / A little UK x US mpreg thrown in there as well.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Italy X Germany mpreg story, it will have a few Lemon scenes at a later time. This Fic may include other pairings but for the first chapter it's Italy X Germany. Thanks and I hope you enjoy! ~

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia concept and it's character's belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

><p>Some things are best left unexplained, however some things that are considered a disaster at first can possibly become a blessing. Italy and Germany would soon understand that there were many things that could be taken as a curse at first and turn our to be a gift in the end.<p>

It was a gorgeous day, birds softly chirping and the warmth of the sun was slowly heating the room. The resident of the room was still trying to get the last few minutes of sleep possible before the heat became too much and forced him to evacuate. The usual inhabitants of the bed were a large German and a small Italian male. The larger male had short cut blond hair, which during his waking hours was styled back out of his face, he was also very toned, even muscular compared to his counterpart. The Italian who was quietly snoring was a bit shorter than the German and had auburn brown hair that trailed down past his ears and one strand jutted out from the side and curled gracefully. In the waking hours he was talkative, lighthearted, needy and was a genius at cooking.

"Good morning!" He said happily after he yawned, usually his lover was next to him in bed waiting for him to awaken.. But this time he wasn't there, or anywhere in the immediate area which worried the poor Italian as he got up and walked around his villa looking for him. After he exited the room he heard a familiar sound of vomiting as he looked worried. "Germany?"

Germany was hunched over the toilet looking strong yet pathetic as he managed to keep himself upright even though he appeared as if he had been there for a while. The Germanic nation never showed any signs of sickness so these last eight weeks had been particularly odd for him, and Italy. Italy kneeled down beside him and rubbed his back as he felt so very sorry for his lover to be suffering so much, but why?

"Italia?" Germany looked up his cheeks flushed from strain as his eyes were watery from this strain of the almost constant regurgitation.

Italy smiled at him and hugged him. "Germany.. Are you okay now I was worried? Vee~" He asked as he nuzzled against him, so muscular and strong it was hard not to feel protected by the blond nation. Germany didn't answer right away I he enjoyed the feeling of his mate being in his arms, he was craving some much needed comfort after all the strain of this morning. The time now was around seven o'clock in the morning and the German nation had been up since 6, alone having to suffer through all this uncertainty by himself in the early morning hours.

"What's happening to me Italia?" Germany asked as he looked at his smaller nation."I don't know.. I'm very worried. When I got sick it was only for a day or two not eight weeks..." He said as he looked at him. "I'll make you some porridge." Italy said as he was getting up and offered his hand to the German.. "Come on Germany get up.." He said giggling softly.

Germany took his hand and heaved himself up as he almost toppled over onto the smaller nation. "Shit.. Sorry Italia.." He said as he grabbed onto a nearby cabinet.

Italy smiled and kissed his cheek as he went off into their room changing into his blue pants his knee high boots and a black dress shirt. These were the clothes he had been trained in and these were the clothes he preferred to wear on a daily basis.. Italia was humming happily in the kitchen as he prepared the porridge for him and Germany making sure not to add too many savory flavors or spices.

Germany pulled on his green military pants and frowned. He believed that yesterday he was merely bloated from all the water Italy had made him drink the night before. "Mein Gott.. Whats happening.." He asked himself this time as he sighed.. "Maybe it's the economy." he said sighing as he looked outside he was becoming less like the "old" Germany, he was becoming mellow and easily tired out now. "I should consult my bruder.." He said as he looked his stomach. "Strange.." He said feeling around it as he frowned. "I've been working out every night.. Why is it softer?" He shrugged it off as he managed to find one new pair of pants that had never been washed so they hadn't shrunk, thankfully they managed to fit and everything else was naturally fitting fine…

Italy had already sat the table and was waiting for his lover as he leaned against a cabinet and sipped his coffee listening to the birds outside and Austria yelling at Prussia. Prussia had become somewhat of a nomadic country after WWII and Germany's unification. He had no official "home" but since the land was still in existence and he hadn't been defeated by war, plague, or famine he was still around. Prussia usually roomed at 3 houses, Austria's home, Italy's home, and Germany's home. He preferred Austria whenever his brother wasn't home because it gave him Hungary to ogle over and Austria to pick on, and there was always plenty of food.

Italy smiled as Germany passed and he noticed something that only a lover or close friend would notice. Italy being the nation of love and romance decided to show his lover some as he grabbed his ass as he walked by. "You butt looks amazing today!~" He said as he looked at his lover's expression.

"What do you mean by that Italia?" He said. If the Germanic nation had blushed easily than this would have been a time, instead he wore an expression of shock.

"It looks a lot rounder than usual.." He said looking at him questioningly. "You've been eating more though it makes since.." He said as he looked at him as he watched the nation's behavior to see if he was mad or upset. Italy watched as he saw a faint blush appear on German's face. "Germany?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around him gently eight centimeter's made a difference between them physically but in many way's they saw one another as equals.

"You noticed it too.." Germany finally spoke after a moment of awkward silence."Hm? I should notice something like that though.." He said as he looked at his lover, then he smiled. "I don't mind!" He said as he kissed him again. "Your ass is much easier to grab now!" He said happily as he squeezed it. Germany pulled away blushing like mad as he quickly sat down at the table, Italy followed suit sitting at the opposite side.

"This is good Italia.." Germany said as he looked surprised, he usually despised the bland food but now he found it rather comforting as he got his fill after 3 bowls of the food. Italia smiled as a thank you for the compliment as he ate one bowl before he got up to clean the dishes. Suddenly a pair of strong arms hugged him and out of habit he laid his head on one of the arms.

"Thank you Italia for taking care of me." He said as Italy smiled.

"Si.." He said softly in his native language. "You're welcome.."

After he finished he went out into the garden behind his villa, to say Italy had no taste in design or art was a lie. Though he enjoyed simplicity over anything else, this life with Germany was wonderful he found himself being grateful for the love they shared everyday.

"Beautiful day today.." He said as he smiled. He tugged out a large water hose from the side of the villa and began watering the large garden filled with various vegetables and fruits. The villa was a large two story structure with walls covered in white and had red clay shingles making it appear as the it was taken out of a history book. Italy was very proud to keep such a historical looking place as his home. Inside the home it had many rooms and a large foyer and living area while the other rooms were normal, except the kitchen with was double the size of a normal room but it remained smaller than the living room and foyer.

Many nations knew that Italy had two halves, and two different deities that watched over it. They were brothers, one was named Romano, the eldest and the youngest is Veneziano. To many nations they call Veneziano Italy whereas they refer to the elder brother as Romano. Veneziano is the northern part of the country while Romano is the south. They do govern separate parts of the whole nation but at world meetings they must cooperate as one whole nation

Italy had to thank his brother for teaching him his new gardening techniques, his garden was amazing. He dearly loved his brother though they never grew too close. Romano was forced to live with Spain when they were growing up as Italy was raised in Austria's was gazing down at the younger nation as he smiled, he loved watching the nation tend to something so fragile as a garden as he imagined him humming happily. The nation that had once been so strict and disciplined was now able to relax a bit. He turned his attention back to his paperwork as he sat there reading and making sure everything was good in the economy and new laws were beneficial. He then read a few reports on technological improvements which got to be a bit much for him as he was forced to look up a few of the words on a dictionary. He then turned to reading an engineering outline for a new type of plane which he approved and then sighed realizing that by noon he was completely finished with the day's paperwork.

Italy was busy hanging clothes as he hummed happily. Apparently living with the aristocratic nation had taught him a lot about household duties. He made an excellent stay in husband he thought and then Germany found himself to be gazing at his smaller love.

Italy looked up and noticed him finally. "Oh Germany! You're done with your paperwork quite early.." He said as he looked at him walking over. "Are you feeling alright? Oh I haven't even made lunch.." He said looking at a watch he kept on his wrist.

"It's fine.." He said as he looked at the younger nation though his expression didn't change Italy could tell Germany was happy.

"I'll make lunch in a moment." He said as he went back to his laundry, however the German nation was walking behind him as he decided to help his lover. He picked up the laundry basket and held it for him as Italy smiled thankful for the help. In a matter of minutes the two nations were heading inside as Italy dusted off his pants and washed his hands getting ready to prepare lunch.

It was a normal day for the two nations as they enjoyed each other's company as well as the kisses and touches that ran throughout. Italy and Germany to the other nations made quite an odd pair though it didn't matter they were both happy and that's what mattered to them.

* * *

><p>I'd love some reviews and comments.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a Italy X Germany mpreg story**, the high rating is because it will have a few Lemon scenes at a later time. This Fic may include other pairing but for the first chapter it's Italy X Germany. Thanks and I hope you enjoy!~

*Angry Italy is cute! I'm totally gonna pick on Italy and Germany this chapter X3 ALSO LEMON?

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia concept and it's character's belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

><p>A week later.. Italy was moaning loudly Germany had his curl in his hand and was massaging it in between his fingers as he grinned, once sadistic to everyone now he was only sexually sadistic and using Italy's endogenous zone was a perfect way for him to get in immeasurable amount of pleasure from the younger nations almost pained moans. He stopped and allowed the nation to breathe as he gazed at him. The key to getting Italy aroused for sex was his delicate curl rub it long enough and little Italy would become a beast. Italy was panting with a flush across his cheeks as he gazed at the larger nation. They had been sitting upright on the bed and in a flash Italy had tackled the German into the bed.<p>

"Take off your pants you bastard!" He cried as he sounded agitated, a lot like his brother.

Germany couldn't help but chuckle, hearing the smaller nation command him around made him amused, but he had to admit Italy… Was very aggressive in bed. He was frowning cutely as he appeared to have switched personalities with Romano. Germany removed his clothes except for hit shirt. Italy was already naked as he looked at him.

"Germany.. Your shirt too." Italy said as he looked offended. "I'm already naked that's not fair.."

"Italia.. I'd rather not." He said sternly as he crawled into their bed and Italy climbed overtop him.

"Vee.." Italy spoke annoyed. His need was so strong now he would just let it go. He had a small bottle in his hands a dark color with no labels. He smiled as he looked at the blond, able to communicate without words just feelings as Italy let the oily substance coat his fingers. Then he found the spot and gently slid in one finger into the German as he received a soft shudder from the other. Italy's hands were delicate and very commanding. After a few moments he managed to get in another finger And another shudder of pleasure was from the larger nation as Italy began to stretch his lover even farther. He was gently moving them with ease inside him as he saw the German's needy face slowly another one entered the German. Italy was smiling happily at this point. Germany however was already panting.

"Germany.." Italy said softly as he raised the other by slipping a pillow under the other male to make it more comfortable. "Easy now.." He spoke as he removed his fingers and lubed his member carefully and pushed the tip against Germany's eager entrance. He with one slow thrust he entered his lover with a moan. Italy rhythmically moved into his German and back as he began to pant. Germany was gripping the sheets as he gritted his teeth and looked at the smaller nation. He was craving that point were the pain would cease.. After a few moments the Italian increased his speed and was moaning with every other thrust. Germany had relaxed and was grunting softly and panting heavily his legs were wrapped around the smaller nation as Italy increased his speed. After a few moments of heavy thrusting and the beds pitiful creaks of strain Italy was becoming more vocal and they were covered in sweat and an occasional kiss kept them concentrated on one another. Germany was now thrusting onto Italy's tatical thrusts and their pleasure was increasing until a gasp from Italy signaled that he was close.

"G-Germany… I'm going to…" He spoke softly in between pants. "Do it Italia…" Germany said as he smiled Italy looked uncertain. "We can do it together.." He assured him.

Italy nodded and moaned softly and with the next thrust he gasped and released into his mate. Germany made a soft gasp as he came onto his love and himself making a mess. Italy pulled out and smiled as he licked up the sticky mess. Every lick was taken slowly over Germany's body as the Italian made soft noises.

Suddenly there were footsteps entering the house as they approached the room but the nations didn't hear the approaching intruder. The door slamming open as Germany was sprawled out on the bed and Italy was giving him a tongue bath.

"BRUDER!" Prussia said happily looking and smelling drunk. He paused a second before he smiled and went over and hugged naked Italy as he eeped from embarrassment "I love you so much!" He said happily."Germany! Help me!" He cried out to him reaching for him though Germany was stunned by being invaded on my his bruder.

"BRUDER GET OUT OF OUR ROOM!" He yelled as he got up snatching Italy back and shoving him out of their room. Italy sighed as he hugged him for a thank you as he and Germany went to shower.

"I guess we have some late company tonight. Vee ~" He smiled as he turned on the shower and was already in as he smiled enjoying the refreshing water. He blinked when he looked at Germany without his shirt on he noticed that his stomach was softer and rather pudgy.

"You look gorgeous." Germany said as he moved into the shower with him. "And you were amazing tonight." Italy turned towards him as he blushed wanting to feel Germany's belly. "It's so soft and squishy!~" He said happily as he poked it. "It's strange though cause you work out so much." He said as he looked at his lover. "I dunno why Italia." He said as he blushed softly looking away. "Please don't touch it. It's shameful."Italy smiled and nodded as he kissed his Germany and gently massaged his back in the shower. "You're brother needs to learn that entering someone else's home so drunk when their having sex… That isn't very polite." He said as he giggled softly.

After their shower they headed downstairs where Prussia was still drinking. He looked at him and smirked looking at West and then at Italy.

"You guys I would never have guessed… Italia wore the pants West." Prussia said as he took a large gulp of beer afterwards. "Also. Have you not drank any beer the last few weeks? I mean this is over two months old."

Germany thought about it for a moment. "I've been so ill bruder.. beer hasn't really interested me.""WHAT?" Italy and Prussia said simultaneously. Italy looked shocked to hear the news. Italy looked at Germany and after thinking about it, he hadn't been drinking the usual Germany amount.

"What is wrong with you West?" Prussia asked as he frowned. "Unless… you ordered new uniform pants last week why is that?" Prussia asked as he looked at him. No one knew how Prussia even after consuming so much alcohol was able to keep his mind on track and conscious..

"Simple really, my old pants no longer fit bruder so I ordered new pants?" Germany said as Prussia smirked.

"I thought it was just a story..." Prussia said as he looked at Germany and then he began laughing like mad.

"I got it West! I GOT IT! You've been knocked up by lover boy over here!" Prussia said as he waved his beer around.

"Bruder… I'm male." He said as he looked at him with a blank expression as Italy pondered on the idea.

"Germany it does make since." Italy spoke.

"Please don't tell me you agree with this drunk maniac!" He cried getting embarrassed and offended by the absurd idea.

"Hey! West watch it with your words I raised you better!" He said waving his beer at him.

Germany sighed as he looked at his lover who looked confused, worried and slightly distracted by the strange thought. Then he spoke. "Do nations have babies?"

Prussia chuckled at that. "You know I have someone who you can ask about that subject, since you two have patched things up with them you should be able to get along alright." "Who bruder?" Germany cried, was he getting distressed.. Did Germany get distressed? The only moments anyone could account it for was when Italy was in grave danger, like blowing himself up with a grenade.

Prussia sighed seeming uninterested.

"Tell me who mein gott!" He yelled lifting the elder nation up by his collar.

"Dammit let go of me you fucking emotional train wreck of a nation!" Prussia yelled as he forced Germany to release him. "You and your little fuck buddy pet go and have a long talk with Brittan and America! Maybe they can straighten your gay asses out a bit!" He yelled, mostly pissed over being manhandled by his younger brother.

"Ve?" Italy looked at Germany as Prussia walked out slightly drunk and angry. "We should go Germany. England has a lot of experience with odd things maybe he could cure you if it is an illness…"

"You're right Italia… I'm just scared to learn the truth, I fear my bruder may be right.." He said as he looked at his lover and they both for a moment shared the same expression of uncertainty. Then Italy smiled and spoke softly. "It that's true then Te amo my amazing Germany.."

* * *

><p>Yup they're gonna go visit England and America much craziness will ensue next chapter.. my first published Lemon so be gentle..<p>

Reviews help me improve! :3


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a Italy X Germany mpreg story**

OMG who saw UK x US coming?

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia concept and it's character's belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

><p>"Germany.. I have always wondered if the reason it always rains in England is because the nation always seems to be so down on himself." Italy said cutely as he smiled at the German nation in a noisy airport in the English speaking nation.<p>

"If that's the case it makes since that Italy is always warm and sunny since it's your personality after all." Germany said as he tried to read the English, he could speak it well but sometimes reading it proved to be a bit more complicated. "While were in public lets try to use our human names alright?" He asked the Italian as he nodded in agreement they had been receiving a few odd looks.

Italy flagged down a cab successfully as he smiled Germany managed to carry their bags as Italy watched him get soaked and looked worried.. "I should of done that." He said looking at Germany who looked at him and thought though his frown remained.

After an hour or so and paying the cab driver the two nations were standing outside a regal looking Victorian house on the outskirts of London, England. The land surrounding was massive al least fifty acres amazing considering the dense population of the English country. Everything was neatly trimmed but something was amiss there was an American imported car sitting beside an older looking Jaguar Mark V painted jet black, definitely vintage especially compared to the red Hummer sitting beside it. Germany guessed that America was here from the looks of it as Italy had already wandered to the front door. Germany proceeded to take in more of the home, white with black shutters on every window, two stories with at least ten rooms. Wooden floors throughout the home most likely and with all the ornate detailing on every windowpane threshold and even the banister's this was a person with at least some taste.

Italy pushed the doorbell delicately as Germany appeared beside him with the same frown and Italy had his usual friendly almost adorably clueless smile.

"Dammit you git! I'll answer it!" a voice yelled as the two nations heard footsteps approach and then the door unlock. "What the bloody Hell you want?" He yelled at the two nations.

Italy had disappeared behind the German nation and was cowering from the Englishman's brutish and loud voice. The British nation, once a pirate now a gentleman was always rather up front and loud and he seemed almost eager for any kind of fight.

" Hello England.." Germany said frowning at him as he looked at the shorter blond.

"Oh bugger… Germany.. Italy.." England spoke as he tried to smile. "Come in, sorry 'bout that." He said as he helped carry in their bags into the foyer. "Make yourselves comfortable. Alfred is in the den to your left..." He said as he walked into the room to the right. It seemed like England knew that they would be coming but they never told him.

Italy looked at Germany and smiled taking his hand and intertwining his fingers with the others. They walked into the room to see the back of the American's head and he was sitting on a antique couch playing an X-box 360. The English nations used their human given names more casually America paused and looked behind him.

"Oh hi guys!" He said as he sat the controlled down and got up slowly. "England told me you'd drop by! Didn't know it would be so soon." Germany noticed when America's hand went to the small of his back and then Germany looked as it he had been hit by a bus. He had noticed that America had been missing at the recent meetings but this was the reason?

"What happened to you?" Germany asked.

"Huh what happened?" He thought a moment. "Ha.. Hahahahaha." He began to laugh. "Wow. You didn't know?" He asked happily.

"America… bed rest does not include getting up all the time. You would think being pregnant and on bed rest would be to your liking.." England said frowning."Aww what wonderful news! Congratulations you two! " Italy said happily."Yes congratulations." Germany said agreeing with his lover as he wore a slightly confused expression.

"Yeah, Iggy's pretty much on edge all the time since they're due any day now, but since I'm the hero I'm always ready!" America said happily as England sighed and directed him back to the couch.

"They?" Italy asked as he sat beside the American on the couch.

"Yup. Twins." America said.

Italy's face seemed to brighten even more. "Amazing!~"

"I had no idea male nations could get pregnant.." Germany spoke as he looked at America relaxing on the couch now as Italy was asking him a ton of questions.

England looked at the German. "Whenever there is a nation needs that a representative for a piece of land in it's nation then the respective nation can produce a child." He said as he looked at him taking a sip of tea and sitting in a nearby chair, Germany sat in a chair adjacent to the other nation.

"Why so many questions?" England asked as he chuckled, Italy was hugging America's stomach as he spoke Italian happily. America was laughing with a hint of confused look in his eyes.

"Hm? Oh. Prussia mentioned something about a story and that I should come and see you.." Germany said as he looked at the American.

"Oh my the bambino kicked!" Italy said as he moved away from America looking worried. "Did I hurt it? Oh goodness did I hurt you?" America laughed happily. "No! The baby thinks you're England." He said as he smiled. "One is always really eager to kick the other not so much."

"America and I were already together so we decided that it would be best to create the children between us… Though Actually it was America that needed the children." England explained.

"Yeah I've been having a bit of trouble keeping an eye on Hawaii and Alaska!" America said happily. "So in turn we decided that the best idea would be to have a child of our origin to watch over them." England explained as America massaged the side of his stomach.

Italy looked at the English speaking nation. "Two at once though?" He asked.

"That was merely an accident though it seems to have been to our advantage." England proceeded to explain. "Honestly when America asked me about the idea I said it was blasphemy and not to waste my time with such nonsense."

"I told Iggy he was an idiot!" America said happily. "And 'challenged' him to a 'fight' in bed."

"Then that hamburger devouring idiot began visiting the loo every morning on a regular basis." England said crossing his legs as he remembered. "Then he asked me for tea. Bloody hell that's when I became worried."

America laughed happily. "It's amazing how you live with someone for a few years and they know you inside and out!"

"I'll ignore the obvious perversion of that last statement you git." England said as he began to blush like mad.

_After hours of talking amongst one another Germany finally had worked up the nerves to ask England what he thought about the situation. He clenched his hands together as Italy noticed his strain. Germany's palms were sweating and he looked so very confused and worried.

"England how could you determine besides the sickness and the craving that America was pregnant?" He asked as Italy got up and moved over to him.

"Well.." England thought a moment. "Mainly the fairies told me but just to make sure I forced America to take a test." He said.

"Damn thing turned out to be positive too!" America cried. "I was humiliated."

"Aww shut it." He said smiling. "The little babes are healthy and strong. Mainly it seems that they have inherited their mum's strength." He said."Yeah! Dude! One night I rolled over and nuzzled into Iggy's back and the quiet one landed a huge kick and almost scared England out of bed." America said as he laughed. "Hey I'm felling a bit restless I'm gonna make dinner." He said as he got up slowly.

"Not too long!" England yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, got it Mr. mom." America yelled back at him.

"Uh.. Where was I? Oh yes." He looked at Germany. "Have you noticed any weight gain or taken a test lad?"

Italy looked at him. "We've noticed that Germany's pants were getting tighter. He had to order a few sizes larger. Oh also for almost two moths he threw up, and he lost his usual craving for beer!"

Germany's eyes widened as England smiled. "It seems you stating all those symptoms together has answered your own question."

"Italia…" Germany took his hand and held it.

"Huh? What Germany?" He looked at him a bit clueless.

"Italia.. I'm pregnant." Germany spoke as the smaller Italian man looked stunned and then smiled and began crying happily.

"Huh?" America asked as he looked into the room. "What did I miss?" England just sighed softly.

* * *

><p>I'd really love any reviews on this please! :3<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a Italy X Germany mpreg story**

Thanks to everyone for the fantastic and motivating reviews! It really keeps me going!

Thanks to: AnimeQueen17, takuya, and DoitsuDeutschland for motivating me with your fantastic reviews! You have kept me going!

Wonder what's happening in this chapter ?

I gave it a title because I felt like something was missing XD

**Disclaimer: Hetalia concept and it's character's belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Realization<p>

Germany was lying on his back as he stared at the unforgiving ceiling blank and white as the snow that covered the fields of his home in winter. His lover was sleeping on his arm as he snored softly, Germany sighed uneasy about all this news. He wondered how his love could of accepted this with such ease, a child, not just an ordinary child would enter their lives, and change them forever.

In the other room he could hear the muffled voices of America and England talking. They seemed to take the news well but England had a lot of experience raising colonies and nations for Germany this would be the first time something so young had entered his life. It would almost be like raising two kids since Italy was still sometimes very immature about things, his thinking was interrupted by Italy moving a bit as he looked at him.

"Germany.." He spoke softly in his sleep.

"Gute Nacht Italia." He spoke softly as he turned onto his side facing Italy and smiled. Germany and Italy's plane flight was cancelled due to a massive thunderstorm entering the surrounding area. The rain was pounding onto the widows with amazing force as England sat calmly in his chair and sipped his tea seemingly unaffected by the current weather conditions.

America was actually napping on the couch through all the massive noise outside, occasionally he would move some to get comfortable again. Every time America would move England would look up and watch him until he settled again. Germany observed every single action that occurred between the couple. He had noticed that America seemed constantly exhausted, well compared to his normal energy levels. England however seemed to be accustomed to this behavior as he noticed Germany staring at the American.

"Ah, the lad is always catching naps throughout the day." He said as he sat down his book looking at the German nation. "Even though we are immortal beings the children we carry are comparative to demigods." He spoke. "They only will exist as long as the land they represent does." He said as he looked at him. "Unlike you and I our land will always exist and so will we… But as time goes on the land that the little one's represent may be taken and fall into another nation's hands." He paused looking worried. "In that case the nation that takes the land will have the opportunity to kill them, and take their lives and land just like spoils of war."

Germany looked shocked and glanced around to see if Italy was near. "So you're saying the children… Can… die?"

"Exactly." England spoke as he looked at America. "I doubt our children run a risk of that happening to them but we will fight for them that is certain." He said as he smiled. "I owe America that much."

Germany looked down at the floor his mind was now filled with worry. He in the middle of the European nations had a lot to worry about. There was Russia, France, Spain, and maybe even Switzerland who would be more than a little pleased to cause even more harm to the still suffering nation. Taking his only child's life would be a definite blow to the nation.

"Don't worry so much." England spoke. "Remember.. We never took the war personally as nations it was the people's decision that forced you to fight against us…. Or so I want to believe." He spoke as he looked at America.

"I'm worried about Russia." He spoke.

England nodded. "That's understandable lad. He's practically at your doorstep." He looked at him and felt pity, Germany and Japan had the hardest time recovering from the war and all the other nations knew it, so in an act of kindness he stood setting down his saucer and teacup and walked over to the German. England held out his hand. "We will in any way, nation to nation try and help you and Italy raise your child."

Germany looked up at the man and then he looked down to the hand that was outstretched. "I'm sorry England I can't my boss would kill me."

"Then we will do it, human to human?" He asked as America began to wake up, stretching lazily apparently he was now to uncomfortable to sleep.

"Thank you for the offer and please don't be offended, but I can't accept." He spoke as England looked a little disappointed his over sized eyebrows only dramatizing the expression..

"The offer always stands." England said as America got up and walked over hugging the island nation as he always did and then he frowned. "England I'm hungry…."

"Perfecto!~" Italy said happily. "I just finished the pasta!"

"Good cause I'm starving." America said as he rubbed his stomach Germany almost paled at the though of him looking like America in a few months time. England chuckled at the German's face and followed America to the kitchen.

"This is amazing Italy but not as good as hamburgers." America said happily as he laughed.

"My British cuisine is far superior but this is at least more delectable than that French slop France tries to serve me."

"Buon appetito everyone!" Italy said happily as he served Germany his favorite meal. The smaller nation had gotten used to the German's taste for potatoes, so he cooked them for him almost everyday.

"Thank you Italia." Germany said happily as he began chopping his potatoes and then mashing them. Then he paused getting up.

Italy glanced up as he looked confused. "Something wrong Germany?"

"No." He said as he took half a bowl of pasta drenching it in marinara sauce and sat it down in front of him then in an act of pure absurdity he took and raked all the potatoes off the plate and into the pasta.

Italy was almost offended until he realized HIS Germany was eating his spaghetti with potatoes mixed in, he's never done that before. "Uh Germany are you feeling alright?"

England had dropped his fork and America was chuckling.

"Huh what?" He looked down at what he had almost eaten.

"Germany…" Italy looked confused. "I didn't think you liked my tomato marinara.."

"Italia.. No offense but I usually don't.." Germany said as he began to eat it without another word, apparently his stomach was more demanding than an explanation.

"Lets hope he doesn't crave England's cooking!" America said laughing happily.

"You ate my cooking without complaint! You even asked me to cook it for you, you git!" England fussed at him as America laughed happily.

"Love you too England." America said happily as he laid a hand on his stomach. "Wow Italy your cooking is fantastic the twins love it!" England pouted at the remark as Italy smiled.

"Gratzie America!" Italy said happily as he finished and watched Germany closely, finally his lover was eating well, he could forgive how strange the mix was. The Italian was just thankful his lover's appetite had returned.

"Italia that was wunderbar, Danke." He spoke, he always thanked him in that manner for food. Italy smiled and licked the corner of his lover's mouth were a small amount of sauce remained. Germany watched him as a small blush formed.

England blushed and America smirked. "You never lick my mouth England." He said seeming a bit disappointed behind a smile.

"You never do your own laundry America!" England retorted as America grabbed him by the waist. "Release me you git!" He cried as he looked at America who in turn pulled him into a kiss embarrassing the island nation further.

"Oh no… did I do something wrong?" Italy asked cutely as he saw the English speaking nations fighting.

"Oh Italia…" Germany sighed as he looked at him. "Kiss me?" Italy smiled and nodded happily as he kissed his German nation passionately.

* * *

><p>After another day's stay the Italian and German were finally able to return home to Rome. Italy was eager to get back and prepare for the baby, though in all honesty the idea hadn't really settled in. Germany and Italy both agreed, no doctors no hospitals. Germany had attained a phobia of the places since the second world war and who could blame him? Italy wasn't really quite certain of the whole idea though he knew traditionally babies had been born at home, or so that's what Austria had taught him.<p>

"Germany.."

"Hm? What Italia?"

"What's this feeling.. My heart hurts sometimes especially now when I think about the baby and you carrying it. I've felt it since I realized were having a baby…"

"Oh.." He chuckled. "It's called worry. You'll get used to it."

* * *

><p>Just in case<p>

Gute Nacht Italia - Good Night Italy.

wunderbar, Danke - wonderful, thanks (thank you)


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a Italy X Germany mpreg story**

Wonder what's happening in this chapter ?

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! ~ Cifer10, DoitsuDeutschland, AnimeQueen17, Osaka Nicole Triton, takuya

A bit more Germany drabble he has a soft spot in my heart as will as ItalyX3

Bold is for Germany speaking / Thinking in the past.

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia concept and it's character's belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

><p>A few weeks had passed since the couple had learned about Germany's pregnancy, England had called them a few days later and told them that the twins were healthy and America was fine. Amazingly Germany seemed a bit more calm after learning about the successful birth. The German nation had begun eating a bit more and to the couple's surprise Prussia hadn't visited abruptly throughout that time.<p>

"I must of really pissed off East.." Germany thought as he frowned, the water he was drinking was sweating from the heat of the open villa. Then Germany sat down the book he was reading and gently pressed his hand to his stomach. It was so hard for him to accept, America had a reason to have a baby, so why did he need one?

"No fratello! You let go of me!" Germany removed his hand immediately when he heard a loud-mouthed Italian yelling outside.

"Mein Gott not Romano…" Germany sighed as he stood up and was going to try and make a swift exit, though it was to no avail. The door slammed open and a very pissed looking Romano stood in the doorway as well as Italy with the groceries from town.

"You potato sucking bastard!" He cried as he pointed his finger at him accusingly. "How dare you try to steal my fratello away! You trying to use him as your stay in home man wife!"

Germany sighed as Italy walked over to him. "Sorry Germany. Spain told him.."

"But we didn't tell Spain.." Germany said as he looked a little bewildered.

"America told just about every nation in Europe." Italy spoke as concern washed over him, they had completely blocked Romano out.

"Oh dear." Germany spoke as he looked at Italy. "Is that why my bruder hasn't came by?"

Italy shook his head. "No I've heard rumors that he's been claiming Canada's vital regions." He spoke happily before entering the kitchen to put away the recently acquired food. Romano however was still going at it until Italy reappeared, walked quickly by his lover and shoved a tomato in Romano's mouth.

"Now fratello eat a tomato and be happy.. Ve~" Italy spoke, was it possible that he had actually gotten annoyed, no that wasn't it. With a gentle turn toward Germany he understood, the look of concern on Italy's face was enough to explain why he had behaved so oddly.

Italy moved over to Germany. "Are you okay Germany?" Those words were so comforting to the larger nation as he nodded, Italy's concern instantly turned into a smile as he went off. "I'll be in the kitchen."

Romano was quietly eating the simple tomato pacifying the raging Italian, the brother to Italy was almost a perfect duplicate though his curl was towards the front of his head and faced to the right. Then a thought crossed his mind, twins he had noticed had so many similarities though their personalities were always different. He frowned deciding not to think about it anymore the horrors of Auschwitz creeping back into his mind from the dark depths of his memories.

"Italia…" Germany had walked into the kitchen. "I'll be in our room. I'm going to lie down."

"Alright Germany." He walked over and kissed him softly on the lips. "Ti amo, Germany." He spoke.

* * *

><p>The Germany was never honestly a heavy sleeper, well not until he found himself needing to supply energy to two hearts and another life constantly growing within him. He could hear Italy's loudmouthed bruder talking with him, probably catching up they hadn't seen each other in months. Germany with a contented sigh allowed himself to drift off to sleep.<p>

"**This dream. I've had it before years ago, when Italia joined the allies."**

"**It's snowing…" **The German reached out his hand to see the white flakes of frozen rain hit his palm and melt instantly. The landscape was grey with trees lining the distance, he looked around to see if there was anyone, then he looked down at his uniform the WWII uniform he wore with such pride back in the days of war. There was a road with tracks from heavy vehicles that appeared in front of him. And then as he took his first uncertain step he appeared outside a heavily barricaded facility with high fences and razor wire.

"**What is this?" **

The German asked himself as he approached the officers entryway. Then he saw their faces, captives of war forced into the vile camps, hundreds dying each day the site was mortifying. He closed his eyes wishing for this to disappear and thankfully I did. As he opened his eyes they fell upon his leader during that horrible war as he explained his plans to the personified nation, he had to serve his furher as long as the nation's people wished to. The German could only nod in agreement with the plans and go along with whatever his boss thought was fit. He never wanted to enact all that horrible torture onto those poor people. He closed his eyes once more.

He was in a small deserted German town after the war, it had been abandoned. The German's heart wept with sadness as he took in every inch of the ruin that laid ahead of him. His footsteps making a soft crunch in the thick snow. He paused when he heard a noise, it was softer than a wing beat of a bird, though somehow he could hear it. So familiar.. He knew this voice, and yet he didn't.. The began to run towards the direction of the sound. He was panting as worry covered his face he threw down his gun and took off his army satchel and kept running at full force. The snow thinned and the sun's rays covered a beautiful field of wheat as the German paused standing as his eyes fell into the auburn pools of his lover.

"**Germany… The war is over…"** Italy spoke in his dream holding his arms out open and wide. He was dressed in simple blue pants and a white shirt, Germany was dressed in matching attire only with Khaki pants and a blue shirt and messy hair that when down resembled his brother's. The German ran full force tackling the smaller nation to the ground as they both laughed happily. Germany held him tight and buried his face into Italy's neck.

**"Don't ever leave me again Italia.."** This was the memory of when they reunited after Italy joined the Allies. He didn't blame the small nation he was only looking out for the best interests of his people and nation. Italy hugged him back and began crying as he ran his finger's through his hair.

**"I missed you so much Germany…"** The smaller nation began to tear up as he kissed him passionately letting the fresh emotion stain his rosy cheeks as Germany looked up and gently wiped them away. Germany tried to hide his eyes as his own tears threatened to spill over, Italy took his chin and guided his lover's lips back to his own.

**"I thought you weren't coming back Italia.."** He spoke his eyes full of worry as he gently guided his lover's forehead to his own. They touched and they gazed into one another's soul knowing at that moment in that amazing wheat field in rural Germany, Italia was there for him, and he would always be there for Italia..

Germany was expecting to awaken at this moment, he usually did wake up and would walk around and find his lover and hug him from behind. And then gently kiss his cheek which would make him utter a soft Vee~ and then they would talk this was different, the dream continued.

Italy and Germany were in his villa in Rome they were laying in bed and Italy's beautiful caramel colored eyes were looking at something. Germany looked down from his lover to the object of his gaze, a taunt mound of flesh just below Germany's chest his stomach, his eyes widened, his stomach wasn't that big, not yet anyway. Italy was humming softly as he rubbed circles into the large bump as Germany watched feeling at peace. Then his brows furrowed and he felt something in his stomach.

**"Vee~ The baby is kicking Germany!"** Italy spoke as Germany smiled softly at Italy.

* * *

><p>Germany awoke seconds later as his hands was laying over the slight bulge under his shirt when he noticed what had awoken him. The baby was kicking, moving, something! He got up almost instantly as he paused he had to gain his balance the move was so quick it made him dizzy. After he regained his composure he was running to Italia, he didn't know if he could even feel it move but he wanted to be there with Italy so he could share this moment.<p>

Italy looked up as he heard Germany approaching. Germany immediately took his lover's hand and placed it on the bump. "Italia.. The baby is kicking."

"Vee!~" Italy gently laid his hands on Germany's stomach as if it were precious china. He looked at him as he smiled. "Such a strong baby!" He spoke happily as Romano watched the cute interaction, though he always wore a frown he smiled underneath, his fratello was going to be an amazing parent.

Germany could feel emotion welling up in his chest as he refused to allow it to spill over as he gritted his teeth. Italy sensed that the nation was straining as he took his hand and smiled, he placed it to his cheek as he smiled. "Ti amo, Germany.."

"Italia.." Germany spoke as he smiled hiding his eyes as fresh tears trailed down his face. Romano turned away feeling it was best not to show any interests in the German nation's newfound ability to cry.

"I am turning into a vussy, girl!" He yelled his tears drying up immediately as he frowned at his lover. Italy just smiled at the taller German as he wiped the tears away. "Germany~ You have cried before, it's okay to cry when your happy!~" Italy said as he looked at his lover smiling happily. Germany hugged him tight as he picked up the smaller Italian in the bear hug as Italy returned the gesture. Romano was frowning still as he looked back, he was happy seeing his fratello happy.

Germany released his lover from the hug as he sat him down gently. Italy smiled at him as Germany took a seat at their dining table as he talked to Romano about his garden and the recent occurrences in South Italy and in Spain. While the German talked to his lover's brother he was gently stroking his stomach wishing health and happiness for his and Italy's child.

* * *

><p>More stuff happens YAY! Mention some possible pairings and they might appear ~<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a Italy X Germany mpreg story**

Golly everyone! Thanks so much for all the kind reviews and corrections! :3

Wonder what's happening in this chapter ?

A bit more Germany, next chapter maybe a world meeting? With the newest additions to the Kirkland-Jones

house.

Disclaimer: Hetalia concept and it's character's belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

><p>"Buongiorno potato bastard.." Romano said from the kitchen, finally Germany was back on schedule waking before his lover though in all honesty he was going to bed hours before the Italian was.<p>

"Guten morgen Romano.." Germany was trying to pacify the active child, the babe had a habit of activity in the morning and at night just before bed. Romano was avoiding Spain apparently since he had remained over at Italy's house for two weeks.

"Eat something warm.." Romano spoke in a serious but knowledgeable tone, his demeanor was so much more different than his brother's, he slouched occasionally, he ate noisily, he was foul mouthed, and on top of all that he was terrible at cleaning.

"Alright.." He said as he got up to get himself some porridge.

"Dammit! You put that down!" Romano proceeded to smack his hand. "I'm already cooking something you'll enjoy potato bastard so be patient!" He looked ready to throw knives at the German.

Germany withdrew his hand rubbing it softly to soothe the pain the smack had caused. If Germany could of shrunk at this moment he would of… or at least found the ability to move, he unfortunately was frozen into place by the Italian's outburst.

"Hm.." Romano poked Germany's stomach gently. "Interesting… So it doesn't hurt?"

"Not until you jabbed me no.." Germany said rubbing the spot.

"Oh… yeah." Romano grumbled softly.

"Buongiorno!~" Italy said happily as he walking in looking at his brother and Germany. "Germany? How is the bambino?" He asked as he rubbed his lover's stomach.

Romano sighed softly now as he pretended to seem uninterested. He was now quietly frowning and stirring the contents of a pot slowly. He was listening to his brother and his lover talk about the baby happily.

"So Romano! You need to take me to town.." He spoke softly as he looked at his brother who sighed frowning. "Gratzie Romano!" The silent sigh was a yes without him actually uttering the word.

* * *

><p>After breakfast Germany was laying on the couch in the living room as he rested. There was a warm breeze gently wafting through the villa as he felt the presence of his child. Over the last day he had already gotten used to the baby's active nature. He had already guessed that the child had Italy's amazing energy.<p>

The German nation was beginning to notice his recent weight gain as he felt his cheeks warm, he was blushing. He sat up and looked around at the villa as he decided some fresh air would be nice. He stood outside looking at a nearby field packed to the brim with grapes. Italy was indeed a beautiful country…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in town the bothers were buying local produce at the market. Italy frowned as he was picking out wurst for his love. He had one basket as his brother carried another. The cashier who always waited on Italy or Romano looked surprised.<p>

"Oh my you boys must be planning a party with all this food." He said happily as he looked at Italy.

"No we just have some company over so we wanted to make sure we had plenty." Italy spoke happily as he looked at the cashier. He smiled at the boys who were so very some in appearance but incredibly different at the same time.

After leaving the market Italy soon got distracted as he paused and ran into another shop quickly and returned holding a jar in his hand. The walls of the glass container were clear so it was easy to see what the contents consisted of. It was a golden color and very viscous something that Germany always asked the Italian to get for him when it was the proper season,. Honey was the German's weakness, well that along with wurst and potatoes.

Italy was walking along the road back home, Italy and Germany both owned vehicles though Italy rarely used his for short distances. Romano was lecturing him about babies and how hard they are to care for, and how tired and moody Germany would be later in the pregnancy. Italy actually seemed to be retaining all the information as he looked at him nodding occasionally. Then the thought settled into his mind as tears welled up from fear.

"Romano? What if I'm a bad father?" He asked looking worried.

Romano raised an eyebrow as he sighed a little annoyed now. "Don't worry Italians are naturals at loving, especially you fratello Germany and your baby are lucky."

"You really think so?" He asked as he paused looking as something in the distance.

"Yeah, whatcha looking at fratello?" Romano spoke as he looking in the same direction.

"That looks like Prussia…" Italy spoke softly as he began running towards his villa.

* * *

><p>"Bruder?" Germany looked up covering his stomach with a blanket.<p>

Prussia had kicked the door in as Gilbird chirped loudly and settled onto Germany's head meaning that Prussia was mad about something. He walked over to him and flopped down on the couch reeking of beer as Germany focused on not puking, his favorite drink was now his greatest enemy. Prussia grabbed onto his brother sobbing 'Mr. Awesome' knew Germany wouldn't tell anyone about this moment of weakness.

"West I'm going to be a vati." He said looking as Germany as his eyes widened at the comment.

"What Bruder?" He was in shock, he knew he'd be a great dad but who was it with?

"Poor Matty… I didn't mean for all this." He spoke curling up to Germany who sighed.

"Bruder your getting my shirt wet…." Germany spoke as Prussia released and watched him.

"NO Prussia Germany can not go drinking with you tonight!" Italy cried as he burst through the door. Of course the Germans just looked at him oddly. Prussia dried his face quickly and stood in the Italian's way.

"Italy me and my bruder need some alone time!" Prussia demanded as Italy stomped on his precious foot Prussia whimpered in response.

"I said no Prussia!" Italy yelled in retort as he frowned. "You can stay here but Germany is not leaving the villa…"

"But…" Prussia began to complain.

"No! Germany is staying home! Right Vee~?" Itay looked at Germany as he nodded looking scared.

"Fine.." Prussia said as Italy walked passed them and into the kitchen, Romano stood in the doorway trying to understand what just happened. Prussia sat beside his brother as Gilbird happily ruffled the younger brother's perfect hair.

"Nien Gilbird.." Germany said as he tried to get the bird out.. Instead the little bird fluttered down to Germany's belly settling down there, finally Prussia noticed.

"West.. Your fat." He complained at him, as Germany cried on the inside not wanting to tell him.

"I know bruder.. Italy's cooking is really good I must have been overeating.." He lied as he looked at him.

"West you're terrible at lying tell me the truth… Is it from the war debt?" He asked looking concerned.

"No bruder." Germany spoke sternly.

"Come on don't lie to your awesome bruder.. What are you hiding west?" Prussia said swatting Gilbird away and pulling off the blanket as Germany sighed heavily. "You know Russia is big right? It's nothing to hide I won't judge ya West.." Prussia said hugging him.

"No bruder I'm…" Germany tried to speak but Romano cut in.

"Tu sei stupido, he's pregnant." Romano said rather bluntly as he stood now in the kitchen migrating there during the two German's talk. Italy smiled at him as he hugged Romano dragging him back into the kitchen. "Fratello let go of me!" He cried struggling as Italy continued to smile.

"Sorry bruder I was meaning to tell you about the baby.." He spoke avoiding the Prussan's red eyed gaze.

"West! A baby? A nation having a baby is something to be proud of!" Prussia said jumping up excitedly. "This is totally awesome! I'm gonna be a super awesome uncle and spoil it!" He said as he hugged his bruder again and looked at Gilbird. "Gilbird remind me to go shopping!" He said as Gilbird chirped in reply.

"See ya later West gonna go brag on ya!" He yelled happily running off.

"Italia?" Germany walked into the kitchen watching the two brothers cook.

"Vee? Germany?" He looked up from cutting potatoes.

"Thank you Italia.." Germany spoke as his cheeks grew warm.

"Anything for you two." He said as he kissed Germany and gently rubbed his belly, in turn the baby kicked making both the nations chuckle. "The bambino is so strong already.." He spoke smiling as Germany looked at his lover.

"I believe the baby loves it's vati very much." He spoke softly as he pulled his smaller Italian into a hug.

"Si… I believe that the bambino loves us both very much." Italy corrected him gently after all Germany was the baby's mother… 

* * *

><p>Reviews are AWESOME!<p>

May have a few errors in grammar it's early in the morning :3


	7. Chapter 7

**This is a Italy X Germany mpreg story**

Golly everyone! Thanks so much for all the kind reviews and corrections! :3

Wonder what's happening in this chapter ?

WHOA I LIKE TOTALLY GOT DISTRACTED! SORRY TOOK SO LONG!

**Disclaimer: Hetalia concept and it's character's belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. **

* * *

><p>"HELLO EVERYONE AND WELCOME TO ANOTHER WORLD CONFERENCE MEETING!~" America cried happily as he stood at one end of the table, a lot moreenergetic that a few weeks ago. His enormous stomach had all but disappeared and England was holding one of the reasons why. He was sleeping soundly in his fathers arms as he occasionally moved from a noise or sound and then settled again. Germany was observing the English gentleman, and then remembered America had twins, where was the other baby?<p>

"America be careful with her.." England reminded him as he frowned.

"Okay England…" He said as he sat down holding his jacket in an odd manner. There she was, America was holding her in his jacket, the room was rather cold Germany guessed as he noticed the baby England was holding was wrapped in a blue blanket with bears on it.

"Felicitations pour vous deux!" France exclaimed as America blushed.

"Honestly France, dude it's not that big a deal." America said as he moved the little girl a bit, she was very vocal as small noises could be heard occasionally.

"No it iz just I am amazed zat zey are so beautiful non?" He said as he grinned at them.

" Have to be agreeing with France, it is surprising." Russia said as he smiled at them.

Finally what France had said reached the inner workings of England's mind as he growled. "What's that supposed to mean you frog?" He cried as he pointed an accusing finger at him.

"I was giving you a compliment you silly Anglais." France said as he sat.

England just grumbled and hummed gently to the boy in his arms. He was very motherly though it was expected of the nation who had a hand on several colonies in his existence. In fact England was so distracted by his new brood that he rarely said anything during the whole meeting. Germany however stood and began to explain the situation in Europe and how they should manage nuclear energy and the waste it causes.

"West…" Prussia was snickering. "Please just shut it and sit down! I can't take you seriously with you being all pregnant! My awesomeness can't stand it!"

"Verdammit Bruder shut up!" He yelled pointing a finger at him.

Canada was looking around as he remained unnoticed and sighed softly he was actually grateful for his invisibility at this point in the meetings. Alfred was rocking his daughter whispering cute little nothings to her as she giggled. France was flirting with an assistant, Russia was smiling at China as he remained a little standoffish, Sweden was glaring at Denmark, Poland was flirting with Lituania, Prussia was motioning inappropriate things to Canada, and last but not least Italy was drawing on Germany's agenda paper.

"You know…" Germany spoke. " I think we should adjourn the meeting early.. We all have matters we would rather turn our attention to and honestly the state of world affairs is somewhat steady.. Next meeting is in three months."

Surprised looks were shot from almost every nation as they looked at Germany. Germany looked exhausted and seemed to want some more sleep than to talk about nothing. He looked at Italy and smiled then he stood up and walked out.

"I like pregnant Germany!" America said happily as he cuddled his daughter who giggled in delight.

* * *

><p>"Italy?" Germany spoke softly to him as he brushed his hair to the side.<p>

"Hm? Is the baby okay?" He asked as he looked up at him.

"Fine, sleeping I think." He spoke.

"That's great.. I'm glad."

"You feeling okay?"

"Fine, tired.."

"Yeah traveling always has worn you out."

"Si."

Germany and Italy had a small room in a train all to themselves. It insured that they weren't targeted or the baby and Germany weren't in danger. Germany was gazing out the window as he heaved a deep sigh. He was worried now about a lot of stuff. Children, especially newborns were expensive and his country wasn't exactly the richest, neither was Italy's but he assured himself they would manage. He loved the scenic train ride they always took on their way home from world conference meetings. The beautiful rural landscape made him smile and feel an inner peace not usually felt by the nation who constantly worried. The soft clangs of the train only added to the nostalgic feel as he remembered the years he spent with Prussia when he was growing up. He then began to rub his stomach as he thought more and more about those days of what he could assume was his youth.

"Germany?" Italy looked up at him then he noticed the soft smile and the soft gaze and knew this time wasn't best to mention that he was hungry.

It was several hours and dark by the time they arrived at Germany's home in Berlin. The taller nation stretched and yawned softly he slept as well on the ride. Italy smiled gently and looked around taking in the scenery. The home Germany owned in Berlin was on the outskirts of the huge city and it was best that they actually rest in the city that night and make their way home tomorrow.

"Germany lets rest here.. Vee.." He spoke as he looked around and smiled. "The city is beautiful.."

"Yes.. It's my favorite.." Germany said softly as he gazed at his smaller lover.

"Your city certainly has started to thrive in these last few decades." He said happily as he suddenly hid behind his lover avoiding a few large Germany females who terrified the poor Italian.

Germany just sighed and smiled at his smaller lover, the baby gave an excited kick of energy surprising it's mother for an instant as he sighed again.

They walked into a hotel though Germany seemed distracted by something as his flirtatious lover talked up the female clerk. He walked over to a window and looked out and for a moment the past was reflected in his eyes as he saw a war ravaged Berlin with people running through the streets in fear and the sound of gunfire filling the air.

Italy looked concerned and gently entwined his hand into Germany's as the larger nation blinked and blushed looking down.

"Italia?" He spoke.

"What were you looking at Germany?"

"Nothing, just thinking.." He spoke as he frowned. "Got our room key?"

"Si! Of course!" He said excitedly as he took his and attempted to carry Germany's bag as well as his. Germany smiled and attempted to help him.

Italy smacked his hand. "No! I am doing this for you!" He barked as he was only able to drag his and Germany's bag as Germany smiled and watched. He knew that if he attempted again he would in turn get smacked and even though Italy was frail and smaller than he his hand fucking hurt it was like a snake bite!

"Danke Italia.. Baby thanks you too.." He spoke as he smiled kissing him as a thank you.

Italy smiled overwhelmed with pride for completing the task. He looked at his German lover and then at the city from their large upscale room. The city was adored with soft shimmering lights as he smiled.

"Oh.. Italia calm your babe!" Germany complained as he laid back on the bed, Germany would never tell Italy that whenever he spoke loudly it stirred the baby, in fact Italy believed it moved and kicked when it missed it's papa.

"Oh naughty bambino! Giving Germany a hard time?" He asked giggling as he laid beside Germany pulling up the tighter shirt to reveal a growing mound of flesh growing larger day by day.

"Italia?" Germany looked at his lover and smiled softly.

"Sorry I'm not sure if you wanted the title of mama or papa, so I will call you Germany still." He spoke as he smiled kissing his German lover one more time before soft murmurs and humming lead the happy couple

into a restful sleep.

* * *

><p>Read Review. Sorry if there's some errors XD<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**This is a Italy X Germany mpreg story**

Some Prussia this chapter. Mostly cause you guys have been noticing he's acting a bit off… I wonder why? XD then GERMANY cuteness induced diabetes X3

**Disclaimer: Hetalia concept and it's character's belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

><p>"West was fucking awesome for letting us all off easy from the last meeting." Prussia said as he kicked off his boots. He and Canada had finally made it back to Canada's rural retreat in the vast wilderness.<p>

"Prussia…" Canada looked at him sighing. "Put your boots away."

Prussia grumbled. "That's no way to show your appreciation to the awesome new papa."

Canada sighed and smirked. "Gilbert.. You're the momma… And promise you'll try not to drink as much anymore eh?"

"Momma isn't very awesome!" He yelled throwing a pillow at Canada.

"Neither is you being an ass towards your brother at the meeting!" He said as he frowned.

"The awesome me is never an ass!" He said loudly as he grinned. "Plus you only topped that one time cause I was too drunk to realize what I agreed to!"

Canada just smiled as he sat beside his lover. He gazed at his white haired lover as he patted his hair. He was drawn into Prussia's crimson eyes, he claimed Prussia's mouth in a competitive kiss. Then hair started to get pulled and soft moans filled the room.

"Oh Canada you naughty little country!" Prussia said as he growled. "I may be Preggo but I am still the awesome boss in this house!"

"Sure, Sure, love." He spoke as he just smiled afterwards with a soft sigh. "You know I will need to tell my brother and England the news."

"But Canada if you tell them then West will find out and then I'm screwed. He wouldn't let me live it down he laugh at me and then I'll be miserable. I mean Mattie you've already taken my beer away don't take what's left of my manhood!"

"He won't… Germany is much more respectable than that. That honestly sounds a lot more like something Alfred would do." Canada spoke as he smiled at his pregnant lover.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Germany the cottage that Italy and Germany were living in was being cleaned by the large German occupant as the smaller Italian continued cooking in the kitchen. Italy was becoming even more affectionate as of late which gave Germany some comfort since he always worried about upsetting his lover.<p>

"Finally zat is finished." Germany spoke as he admired the final room being completely free of dust and cobwebs. Then a kick emitted within his bump making him chuckle. The little one seemed to be getting more active too.

"Germany~ Lunch is finished come and eat dear~" Italy called from downstairs of the two story cottage.

"Coming Italia." Germany spoke as he came down the stairs, even with his stomach he looked as if he could kick anyone's ass.

Italy seemed even more upbeat and happy than usual and with their current situation it was even more surprising. He and Germany had been so worried at first but now everything was slowly becoming more relaxed and natural between the soon to mutti and vati. Germany still wondered though why he was carrying a child, he couldn't think of any reason why he needed a representative for his land. Except maybe it was to help seal relations between countries.

"Italia why do you think we are having a baby?" Germany asked his Italian lover.

"It's what is supposed to happen I guess." He said as he smiled happily. "Plus you're becoming a very sweet mama!" He said as he rubbed Germany's belly gently.

"Italia…" He spoke as he sighed. "I'm worried I may not be the most affectionate mutti and that our child will suffer because of it."

"Germany it comes naturally, just like our love." Italy said as he kissed Germany's tummy making the large man smile. "I'm so jealous of England and America's twins. They're so adorable!~"

"Italia.. Your pasta is burning…" Germany spoke as he pointed making the Italian scramble off in a rush, he in turn chuckled lightheartedly, that was an easy way to get the affectionate Italian off him.

Germany smiled and wondered sometimes how he even let that little Italian worm his way into his heart but he was so happy he did. Though he was sure his words often confused or even hurt his little Italian he prayed that he always knew deep down he loved him. He watched as Italy tended to the pasta and prepared it as the German snuck up behind him and hugged him from behind. At first Italy was stunned but he chuckled looking up at him he was noticing Germany definitely had become more affectionate as of late, but hell why would the nation of lovers complain about that?

After a bit they both settled down to a peaceful dinner that is until there was a rather loud and obnoxious knocking at the door.

"Verdammt! Who ze hell is bozering us now!" Germany yelled as he got up throwing his lap towel on the table as Italy frowned sadly and sighed as he watched his lover answer the door. He opened it as he frowned with a look of pure annoyance.

"WEST!" A familiar white haired man cried as he jumped onto his brother. "Thank god your home!"

"Gilbert! Stop it your hurting me and the baby!" Germany barked as he tried to shove the man off him. "What ze hell are you doing here anyway?"

"Matty! I mean Canada kicked me out cause I the Awesome Prussia refused to tell you…." He mumbled off the rest of the sentence.

"Huh? Dammit bruder speak up." Germany frowned as he rubbed his stomach, great now I'll never keep anything down, he thought.

"Well the awesome me… Sorta kinda lied to you West." He said adverting his gaze, pregnant Germany had been really harsh with the recent mood swings.

"Veeee!" Italy darted off somewhere as a dark aura surrounded Germany. "About what bruder?"

"S-sorry! It's just I ! Please don't kill me!" He begged in a most un awesome fashion. "You would want to end your awesome little niece or nephews life would you?" He asked in a state of panic and fear.

"Ve?" Italy appeared out of a closet as he dusted himself off.

"Huh? Niece or nephew?" Germany paused in the momentary angry momma Germany mode to process the last few sentences. "East? Your **PREGNANT**?" He yelled as his eyes widened.

* * *

><p>Sorry for any misspellings or other stuff XD<p>

Thanks for all the kind reviews! I luff them all ^^

Also I'm kinda stuck from hear some ideas are nice or I can just try fluff all the way XD

Any uh yay! You thought Canada was the pregnant one XD Prussia will lie for his pride! 3


	9. Chapter 9

**This is a Italy X Germany mpreg story**

GRAH! *throws stuff* Damn school getting in my way of writing D :

**Disclaimer: Hetalia concept and it's character's belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. **

A few weeks had passed and with it Germany was settling into the last trimester of his pregnancy and was feeling horrible. Italy had noticed this too as he occasionally checked on the soon to be mother. They were both a bit anxious but currently worry took dominance over any other thought. He was filling out paperwork and while he read. Also while he read he often sighed his hand rubbing circles into the mound of flesh containing their babe.

"Germany?" Italy walked in bringing him some tea. "Maybe you should see America and England again…"

"Hm why Italia?" He asked taking the warm cup into his hands as he smiled.

Italy was so thoughtful."Ve~ Well America just had a bambino and bambina and it would make since to ask him how he dealt with some of the pain." He seemed a bit got up and hugged his smaller Italian and gave him a short kiss.

"I believe you have a good idea there Italia.""Gratzie!" He spoke happily. "I'll pack your things and I can stay here and watch the home!~"

"You're not coming Italia?" He sounded disappointed.

"I can't Germany I'm not on vacation." He spoke happily as he rubbed Germany's stomach. "Plus you need to travel a bit before the bambino is born."Germany smiled softly and agreed with him ordering a ticket to England's home once again.

This time it seemed the country was in a better mood, the sun was out and the people were bustling. Germany had called beforehand and asked if it was okay for him to stay for a while. Moving within the crowds didn't prove to be to difficult. It was somewhat easy for the tall man to conceal his condition under a long coat and during the ride on a train and on a boat he always seemed to have a private place of some sort. When he arrived in England he located the nations beautiful house and stood in awe for a moment. He then walked up to the door of the English nations home and waited for an answer.

"Oh dude you're here!" America said happily holding a little girl in his arms.

"Oh America." He looked at him and then noticed the little girl cooing happily in his arms.

"This is Elizabeth." He said as she looked up at German and whimpered.

"Am I scaring her?" He asked as he gripped onto her mom's bomber jacket.

"No she's very shy to strangers, she did the same when Canada came to visit." He spoke as she began to coo again looking up to her mother for attention..

"America what does she represent?" Germany asked as he brought in his things.

"Oh She's Hawaii." He spoke happily as she giggled at her mother. "Yes you are you're my little tropical state." He spoke to her softly with a hint of baby talk in his voice. Germany was dumbfounded, was this really the America who was over excitable and came up with the most obscure ideas? He looked at how gentle he was with the tiny being and understood what Italy must have meant. It came naturally.

"Oh uh England went out to some publishing company today over one of his books." He spoke as little Hawaii remained attentive and noisy much like her mother.

"Uh America didn't you have two children?" Germany spoke as he looked around for America's son.

"Oh yeah little George, he's asleep. Little fella is so quiet too we end up keeping a baby monitor on his crib all the time so we can hear when he's up." America spoke as he sat little Elizabeth into a swing and then smirked."Let me get your bags and take them upstairs for you Momma."Germany blushed at the comment still refusing the nickname his German brother had forced onto him.

"I'm perfectly capable of handling them myself…" He spoke in a stern tone as America chuckled.

"Nah, let the hero do it." He said as he took them upstairs with took the moment of absence to investigate little Hawaii closer.

"You're so tiny."She looked up at him and cooed softly as he grabbed one of the digits on his hand. She was definitely curious, and strong. He looked down at her hand enveloping the finger in a death grip. She let out another soft coo."Wow.. So powerful." He spoke as she looked at the strange man with the strange accent.

"Ah so you two have already made friends!" America said happily as he carried down a little babe dressed in blue. "This is our little George, fresh from a nap. He inherited Iggy's eyebrows but they're blond so it's barely noticeable." He said as George seemed content to nap in his mother's arms. He looked at Germany and smiled. "Ready for your's?"

"I feel like we are as ready as we will ever be.." He spoke as he felt the little one stir.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Italy….<p>

"You stupid bastard you sent him to ENGLAND!" Romano was yelling as he stalked his brother. "You're so stupid your Potato bastard is about ready to drop that kid and you send him off?" Italy frowned.

"Fratello be quiet I'm trying to clean." He spoke as he smiled.

"Stupid bastard that's my niece or nephew too!" He yelled at him as he was helping clean.

"And it's my bambino." Italy spoke as he seemed to get ready to smack him.

"You're impossible!" Romano yelled as he sighed.

Italy was actually a nervous wreck as he continued to clean and keep the baby's room neat and tidy for Germany's return. He was worried too, what would happen if the baby was born early? What would happen if he wasn't there. He wanted him home now.

* * *

><p>Prussia was smirking at his lover as he cooked quietly at the stove. "Oi Canada.. Our kid will be so awesome."He spoke as he looked at him with a lazy smirk.<p>

Canada sighed as he looked a little annoyed but pleasant. "Eh.. I suppose." He spoke as he smiled. "Pancakes are done my lovely ivory German." He spoke with a certain air that would never offend.

"Stop sweet talking me, you're spoiling the awesome me, and our awesome brat." He spoke as he chuckled at his Canadian lover.

"Oh.. Well I was actually hoping to get you into bed tonight." He spoke acting disinterested now. "I find that soft baby bump of your's quite attractive. But… nah… I'm too bored now." He spoke as the Prussian's jaw went slack and he just stared at him.


	10. Chapter 10

Mommy! Germany has been Getting so much praise! Thanks so much everyone. I read everyone's comments and I love them all! Also there's a time skip of the stay at England's home mostly due to pointless filler that I'm not very good at writing. XD (just so you know I don't know much about transit between European countries XD )Please forgive me!

* * *

><p>Germany was waiting at the train station in Brussels in Belgium as he watched a mother and child walk by in the train station. The child was chattering away as he pulled his mother along and she laughed lightly at the child's antics. Everyone seemed at ease which must have meant that the country herself was feeling well too. After an hour of waiting he was able to board the train and began the long journey back to his home in Berlin. He was also silently hoping that their child would decide to be born to them too.<p>

Halfway there the train lurched to a stop as he frowned looking out the window. There was a lot of screaming and yelling as everyone was forced to leave the train. A vehicle had gotten stranded on the tracks and the train was forced to stop to evaluate damage after tearing through the vehicle.

Germany got on his cell phone and sighed. He slowly used his phone to text Italy, secretly he was thanking his insistent lover on picking a model of phone that had spell check. He sent it and then waited and silently hoped that he would receive a reply soon.

"Oi fratello your bastard phone is going off!" Romano yelled pitching it at the other Italian. Italy barely caught the phone as he looked at the message he received.

"Germany needs us to pick him up just outside of Dortmund.." Italy spoke as he looked at his phone.

"Make potato bastardo walk his fatass home!" He yelled as a stack of cooking utensils fell on him.

"Fine fratello I'll go get him." Italy spoke as he sighed but inside he was worried and nervous.

* * *

><p>Hours later Italy finally found Germany resting near the still immobile train. Apparently in the collision there was a piston that was damaged on impact and now the train was at a standstill. He smiled and stood when he saw his smaller lover approaching after getting out of the car.<p>

"Guten tag." He spoke softly as he leaned over and hugged his Italian. He wasn't smiling per se but he was so very thankful to see him.

Instead of a usual greeting Italy made a surprised noise and blushed. "Oh Ludwig they fed you bad stuff they've made you gain more weight!" Italy spoke mortified that he could feel his lovers much more predominant bump.

Poor Germany just sighed as he smiled rubbing the top of Italy's head. "You know Italia, the baby had to gain weight somewhere." He spoke as he smiled whispering to him.

"Oh! Your right Germany!" He spoke happily as they walked to the car. The drive home was quiet Italy drove as Germany slept in in the passenger's seat. Italy often found himself glancing at his lover and sometimes at the bump that contained their unborn. When they arrived home, Prussia had left and Italy was helping his tired German inside. He found his way to the couch and sat down with a sigh glad to be home. Almost immediately his trio of dogs were all gathered around yipping, nudging, and wagging. Germany laughed happily and pet them gently.

"Hey there vati missed you too." He said as his golden retriever laid her muzzle on his belly. She gave a soft whine as he smiled at her. "I know girl the baby is fine." Out of all three of his dogs she had by far become the most protective of the soon to be babe.

"Germany I'll wash your things." Italy spoke softly as he giggled at the dogs.

"Ah Italy you don't have to I can." He said as he pushed himself up.

"It's okay Germany! I don't mind! I'll make you some dinner too." He said happily.

"Don't bother Italy I'm not hungry.. The little one is so big now I can barely eat anything." He spoke as he rubbed his back.

"Oh.." Italy looked worried. "Rest then!"

"I can't, I feel so restless.. I haven't slept the last few nights.." He said as he hugged his wife. He always considered Italy a wife, mostly because it would make Germany have a complex and Prussia wouldn't let him live it down. "Hmm.. I missed you." He spoke again softly. Italy smiled and veed softly. "I missed you too…" "Soon we will have a family… You excited?" He asked hopeful. "Very.." He said setting down the laundry, then he turned placing both of his hands on his lovers belly. "Don't hurt your vati too much little one." Germany was blushing softly as the baby kicked and Italy noticed something obviously different. "It's upside down!" He spoke as he rubbed the top of Germany's stomach feeling the baby's foot protruding out.

"The baby is really eager to meet it's mutti." Germany spoke as he smiled. "America said it turning around head first is normal."

"Oh! He spoke softly as he smiled. "I really want to meet it too! Hurry up baby!" He spoke happily as he continued on with the laundry.

Germany chuckled softly and smiled as he headed up to bed to try and rest. After a few hours Italy came up to join him and was pleasantly surprised to see his German sleeping in the bed. He gently crawled in and curled up to his lover and fell asleep. Later in the early hours of the morning Germany shot up in bed feeling a huge amount of pressure and pain in his already strained back, then it hit him. The baby is coming…

* * *

><p>One more chapter guys! :3<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry this took me so long I had school T^T

* * *

><p>"Italia! Italia get up…" He groaned as he shook the smaller male sleeping like a rock. Germany felt the unevenness of a slow ache in his abdomen as he groaned again. He managed somehow to pull himself out of bed and get dressed in a loose shirt and pants.<p>

"ITALIA!" He yelled making the smaller nation yip with surprise and fall out of bed.

"What's happening Germany?" He looked around to see if it was an attack or something but after the initial moment of shock he noticed his lover gripping a bedrail and hunched over like he was having a bad cramp. Then hit him.. The baby.

"Germany is the bambino okay?" He asked looking worried. Never once had they been to the doctor and of course the Italian had no concept of time so he couldn't figure that Germany was 38 weeks pregnant now.

"Ja, the baby just wants out.." He spoke as he panted softly, this pain was excruciating, he'd rather be shot than deal with this pain!

"Oh my god! Okay I'm getting the things can you get to the car?" He spoke hurriedly, he was already dressed and running about like mad.

"Ja, ja…" He spoke slowly making his way to their shared vehicle. He was having searing pain, and the poor baby had a makeshift exit made by England and his magic, and with every fiber of he being Germany prayed it would work properly.

The German and the Italian were almost a two hour drive from the nearest hospital and unfortunately for them their child wasn't going to wait any longer. Just fifteen minutes from the hospital Germany cried out in severe pain and clenched his stomach he curled around his stomach and looked at his Italian.

"The baby is coming.. Please Italy stop.." Italy looked over at him when he cried out as he pulled the car to side of the road and looked worried.

"Vee Germany we are almost there.." He spoke as he took off his seatbelt and crawled over to him.

Germany with his pain wracked body opened the door and got out. He was panting softly blood and natural fluids staining his pants. He laid down a near tree hidden from the roadway and anyone with curious eyes. He took a deep breath and gazed at Italy and gave a soft smile. This place to Germany somehow felt familiar it was his homeland of course, but something more intimate. He continued to ponder as he strained through a contraction. Then it hit him, half a century ago he laid here bleeding and beaten after an attack by British troops. He looked a bit dazed as Italy was removing his pants.

"Germany… Germany… Ludwig..?" Italy spoke pleading to him to respond and respond he did with a loud cry of pain. "Breathe Germany breathe.." He chirped in a scared tone.

Germany felt an uncertain wave of energy pulse through him and he bore down hard and felt something finally move. Italy began moving around a bit and took off his expensive coat and his shirt. Then Germany felt it again reminded of Alfred said. "Dude it's goanna tear everything to hell down there."

After the unfamiliar waves of pressure and mix of adrenaline ended he heard the Italian say something, but it was muddled and he couldn't quite hear what it was until he pushed once more the urge finally leaving him along with the child he harbored all this time. There was soft strong mewls of life filling the air as Italy looked at the tiny babe.

"Germany.." He spoke as he wiped the baby off with his shirt. He cleaned the baby's nose as best he could and made sure it's airway was clean. Then he tore his shirt and in a very un-Italy fashion tied off the cord and freed the child from it's "mother" with Germany's pocket knife.

The baby was still wailing loudly it's hands reaching into the air want to hold onto something and as Italy moved over to Germany the baby quieted and gripped onto his "mother's" shirt.

"Hello little one.." He spoke as he remained a bit stoic deciding not to cry so he wouldn't scare Italy. The baby was a little boy still bare now as Italy handed Germany his jacket and the German wrapped his newborn boy in it. He gently nuzzled his cheek and then suddenly a ahoge sprung out of his head curling like Italy's Out of his soft blond locks.

Italy cooed at him and smiled happily as they sat in the tall grasses around the tree. "Hola bambino.." The baby still had his eyes shut and whimpered softly.

"Lets get the baby to the hospital.." Germany said softly. As he got up weakly and walked back to the car unclothed and Italy insisted he put on his underwear.

* * *

><p>After an hour or so they're son had been named and deemed healthy as they were preparing to take him home. Germany smiled glad to have his son out and in the world as he smiled. His son was softly squirming around and cooing as Italy drove them home.<p>

After arriving home Italy dressed their son in a blue onesie and took him back to Germany as the German came in and laid on the couch. " He's so strong for a newborn." He spoke as Italy carried around the little one.

"And this is the kitchen it's where your madre makes pasta!" Italy spoke happily not hearing Germany. The little boy was giggling happily as he looked around then he suddenly paused and his stomach growled softly.

"Oh no bambino…" Italy looked worried as he thought for a moment. "Vati made milk for you!" Italy spoke as he ran into the living room handing the little boy to his vati. The little boy squirmed a bit after being laid on his chest. Germany awoke slowly as he gently petted his son's hear.

"Hello there Frederick… Hungry again?" He spoke as he smiled rubbing his back. The little boy was lifted into his father's strong arms and Germany weakly pulled his top off. His chest had softened also due to England's spell and provided little Frederick with at least a little bonding time. Germany only nursed little Frederick When Italy was around to help him secure what was remaining of his masculinity.

"He's a heavy eater Germany?" Italy spoke as he pressed himself close to his Germany.

"Yes he is Italy, he's a German after all..." He spoke as he smiled. He looked a little flushed as he watched his strong son.

"Vee.. Fredrick is soo cute." He spoke happily as he nuzzled against his German. As the little boy released. A huge mess around his mouth as he cooed reaching up to his mother his dull blue eyes sparkling happily. Italy took him and held him deciding to burp him as Germany got dressed.

Suddenly the door burst open as Germany sighed. "Bruder.. Knock first.."

"The Awesome me knock?" Prussia laughed loudly as he noticed the baby in the little Italian's arms. "What! West why didn't you tell me?" He yelled as he looked at the little boy.

"Oh ja… This is Fredrick Feliciano Beilschmidt." He spoke as he looked at his son as Italy coddled him happily.

"NOO! West why?" He cried as Fredrick laughed cutely.

"Why what?" Germany asked as he sighed confused.

"You took my Awesome baby name." He spoke as he looked devastated.

"Oh Gilbert it's okay.." Canada spoke as he patted Gilbert on the back.

* * *

><p>Germany couldn't help but laugh softly at all the nonsense that was going on as his son continued to giggle happily. Gilbert was finally starting to show his pregnancy as well many of the nations taking bets on the gender, and many assuming it was going to be a girl, since Germany had a boy. Prussia picked up little Fritz as he loved to call him and held him close as Gilbird decided to land on his Fredrick's little tuft of hair and chirp loudly as Gilbert sat down.<p>

Canada sighed and closed the door finally sitting and watching Prussia, smiling softly hoping he was just as good with their child as he was Germany and Italy's. Italy blushed and curled up to Germany softly laying his head on his arm. Germany smiled and pulled Italy close and kissed him. Finally their little Berlin was in the world and soon Canada would have a lovely little Vancouver or so Gilbert told him.

"Italy… Ich libe dich." Germany spoke to him as he smiled.

"Te amo, Germany… Te amo.." He spoke as he kissed him back.

* * *

><p>Yay! The end little Fredrick is born!<p> 


End file.
